


HOI! I'M UP THE DUFF!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: VICLEY LUV [7]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: BABY WHAT A BIG SURPRISE!, Baby on the way, F/M, MERRY XMAS 'DADDY'!, Vicley pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Vic is in the family way...now to tell LucasHoliday drabble featuring VICLEY
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28





	HOI! I'M UP THE DUFF!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gamez615](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gamez615), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts).



"Lucas Ripley: This is your life!"...or possibly: hey, Rip: we're PREGGERS!...no...PREGGO!: HELL NO!...

For Vic, the announcement has to be JUST RIGHT; she'll call Andy, ask how she announced her pregnancy to Sullivan.

"I said, 'I promised to dedicate 100% of myself to you: my heart, my soul, my LOVE...I have to amend that now, because  


you'll have to share that commitment with your baby son, due June 2020'...but don't 'bite-off' me, change the wording a little."

"I like that; who knew that you had such sappy sentiments inside that little pea brain of yours!"

Vic waits until Lucas, red-faced and sweaty from his gym session with Sullivan, has showered, put on fresh clothing, eaten, and  
is seated in front of the TV to make her announcement. He mutes the wall unit, per request, and she says: "My LOVE...the day that  
you told me you loved me was my all-time favorite day until today; because today I found out I'm going to deliver your baby eight  
months from today...your Eggy's pregnant, Tall, Blonde, n Handsome...and BEARDED..."

"And now today is MY favorite day of all time as well." He clasps her to him, to hide the misting over of his blue eyes.


End file.
